


Happy Birthday

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm a downer, It's someone's birthday, Memory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: “Like when we talk to him. Or need to fill out paperwork. Or sing happy birthday to him.”





	Happy Birthday

“I am so excited!”

“That’s…great buddy.”

“This is going to be the best birthday ever… of ALL TIME!” Caboose continued. “There will be cake, and balloons, and confetti, and Tucker won’t be there—”

“Ah…?”

“I will too! Just because you didn’t invite me doesn’t mean I’m not gonna show up!” Tucker shouted from the Blue Base’s kitchen apparently the one in charge of making the birthday cake. “I am not missing this awesome cake!”

“Oh Church, it’ll be so much fun. I am such a good friend!”

He smiled under his helmet and awkwardly patted Caboose’s shoulder.

“Even the Reds got invited,” Tucker added pointedly. “Sarge agreed to a temporary truce… I mean. He’s probably going to try and surprise attack us when you’re blowing out candles or whatever, but—”

“Surprise!?” Caboose interrupted loudly. “I am in charge of planning the Birthday! The Sargent is not in charge and he should talk to me if he wants to make a surprise Birthday party!”

“I said surprise attack,” Tucker said flatly. He dumped the cake mixture into a pan.

“How did you know it was my Birthday anyway?” He asked.

“How—???” Caboose sputtered, “We are FRIENDS of course I know when it is your birthday!”

“It’s really your Birthday, dude?” Tucker asked, surprised.

“Yeah…” He replied slowly. Why would Caboose be fussing otherwise?

“Hah, that’s funny. I was thinking Caboose was just all confused. Today is Church’s birthday too.”

“Wha—” Oh. Oh.

His neck suddenly throbbed in phantom pain.

“Happy Birthday to you,” Caboose sang.

He had… he had forgotten his own birthday.

“Happy birthday to you!”

He took a few quick deep breaths in and out. He was Washington. He was Washington. He was not Director Church or Alpha or Epsilon. He was—

“Happy birthday dear Chuuurch…”

“Woah… hey, dude. You alright?”

It was not his birthday today.

“Haaaappy birthday to you!”


End file.
